Open Your Eyes
by sleepwell
Summary: A one-shot Deremy for those of you going into withdrawal!  A night scene with the 'boys'. Slash.


**AN: This isn't one of my usual, angsty pieces! I was feeling good this past week, turned 25 (quarter of a century, yikes), so thought I should celebrate. Hope it's OK, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Open your eyes" he commanded, his voice husky with emotion. A negative headshake was the response.<p>

He growled and dug his hands into the dirt. "Please." His tone was demanding yet contained an undercurrent of pleading. "Open them. I want to look at you."

And to further his case, he stopped moving. Brown eyes suddenly stared up at him, wide and indignant.

"Hey. Not fair." The hands, which only moments ago had been stroking his back, now gripped his hair, pulling him downwards. Closer to that flushed, sweaty, gorgeously adorable face. His lips were held inches away from the other's.

"Move" came the muttered order. "I'm looking at you. Like you asked. So fucking move, already."

He laughed and complied. Slowly, almost languidly, he withdrew his swollen, aching cock from its hot, tight resting place. Pulling almost all the way out, he felt the muscles surrounding his dick clench, stopping his retreat. With a guttural sigh, he drove back in, hard and fast, seeking that spot. That oh-so-sensitive nerve hub.

"Oh my god. Oh my fucking god." The gasp told him he'd hit his target. Smirking, he continued to look intently into eyes that were momentarily far away, glazed over in bliss.

He repeated the sequence of movements over and over, until he felt legs wrap around his waist, drawing him closer. He could no longer separate their bodies, they were joined as one.

"You like that?" he asked softly. The eyes smiled, corners crinkling.

"You know I do. But I'm not going to last long if you keep moving that way."

"Hmm" he murmured, closing the distance between their mouths, "Well, we can't have that. I need you to last for a very long time." He captured the delicious, pouty lower lip with his teeth, tugged gently.

Felt the flames build as an eager tongue entered his mouth- seeking, probing. Their tongues rolled together, then parted to allow lips to collide with a hunger that fed their desire for the other.

"Shit" he breathed into the open mouth. "You are so fucking hot." He pushed up on an extended elbow. Reached between their hard, muscled torsos to grab hold of the slick cock that lay there pulsing, dripping.

"Nice" he remarked, stroking firmly, yet tenderly. Looked down into those beloved, dark, limpid pools. "You have the greatest dick. And the most amazing bedroom eyes."

The boy laughed and reached up to stroke his cheek. "Wow. You sure know how to sweet talk a guy."

He pretended to be hurt. "Really? I'm not turning you on with my verbal prowess?"

He saw the wink, heard the words whispered against his open mouth, "It's not your _verbal_ prowess that's turning me on. Although I do appreciate the compliments."

"Oh yeah?" he teased in return, "Then what exactly _is_ doing it for you, my sexy friend?" As he spoke, he returned to fucking the male beneath him, continuing to stroke, in time, the dick barely contained in the encirclement of his palm.

Heard, with satisfaction, the quickened breathing, the accelerated heartbeat, the grunts accompanying each of his thrusts. The legs around his waist tightened and loosened in accordance with the rhythm he'd set.

"You. You turn me on. Holy shit. Like that, just like that. Don't stop, please don't stop. Oh my god." The eyes beneath him closed tightly in bliss, concentrating.

"Open" he begged, "Please, keep your eyes open. I need to see you. I need to see into you."

The younger male struggled to comply, eyelids fluttering. Shaking his head side to side, he gasped, "You don't need me to look at you. You know how I feel about you. My _body's_ telling you how much I want you, need you. Believe in that."

In response, he removed his hand, now wet with pre-cum, and collapsed onto the firm chest. Kept fucking, albeit at a slightly slower pace.

"I _do_ believe it. But I like to see it in your eyes. Your eyes are so…human, so alive. They make me feel…" his voice trailed off.

"How?' the voice in his ear was quiet, inquisitive, caring. "How does seeing how much I care about you make you feel?"

He was silent for a minute. They rocked in concert, their bodies fitting together perfectly. As one slightly altered a position or movement, the other followed suit, no conscious thought required.

"Come on. Answer me. Or I'm closing my eyes. Forever." The hollow threat was accompanied by the boy's searing kiss, followed quickly by a hard bite to the neck. Before his mind could even register the brief sensation of pain, the ensuing sucking of his bruised flesh threatened to drive him to distraction.

"Christ. I can't _think_ let alone talk when you're doing that. It makes me want to bite _you_. And we both know where that would land us."

The other paused briefly, glanced up at him sideways and snorted with laughter. "Yeah, in deep shit with a certain female sibling."

"And don't forget a certain _male_ sibling. He'd be all over me. Daring to defile his precious girlfriend's baby brother. By drinking his heady, intoxicating blood."

"Whatever. I don't really care about them or what they think. I'm just not sure _I'm_ ready for that. You know, the whole 'creepy eyes, pointy fangs, piercing of skin, blood sucking' thing. It's not how I think of you. But I get that it's a turn on for you."

He didn't like to see the young man bothered so he stroked the furrowed brow, tried to soothe the worried expression. "It's OK, baby boy. I can control myself. For you, I can control my vampire urges."

"That's good. For now anyways. But I don't want you to control _all_ your urges."

"Good. Because I suddenly have the urge to do this." And abruptly he pulled out, slid down the body beneath him, and opened his mouth to take in the erect penis that had been driving him to distraction as it rubbed between them while they fucked.

Fingers tangled in his hair. "Oh yeah. Now that's what I'm talking about. These kind of urges I'm all for." The young man sucked in his breath. Held it.

He stopped licking, sucking and gently popped out the tightly bound testicle from his mouth. "Breathe, babe. Breathe. Or you'll pass out on me. Like that other time." He placed a kiss on the inside of the boy's thigh. Returned his focus to the lengthy cock demanding his attention.

He received an affectionate knock on the head for his reminder of 'that' former sexual encounter. The time the younger male _had_ actually fainted. He felt a certain sense of triumph whenever he relived the incident. Apparently it wasn't a reaction shared by the object of his affection (who claimed embarrassment whenever the matter was brought up). And he _liked_ to bring up the subject on occasion, just to get a reaction.

Pushing back the boy's thighs, he was able to raise that fantastic ass off the flattened grass and into full view. Well, at least bringing it into sight. The night was dark; very few stars were out, limiting even his excellent vision.

"Damon" came the warning tone.

"What?" He played innocent. Lowered his head and stuck his tongue firmly into the enticing orifice, the hole that just begged for penetration. Sent up silent thanks for his vampire strength as he felt muscles contract involuntarily around his penetrating tongue, trying to force him out. Resisting, he continued to lick, flick, and push into that tight, hot space.

He felt himself grow harder. Such a fucking turn on. He could do this all night. But he finally became conscious of the low rumble of protest; the mumbled muttering that belied the physical reaction of the boy's body. "No, no, no, stop, stop."

So he did. Raised his head to look into eyes that were regarding him with caution. The boy had propped himself on bended elbows and was looking down at him with a skeptical expression on his face.

"Really? You _really_ like doing that?"

"Jesus. We've been through this a million fucking times. I _love_ doing this. It totally turns me on, makes me crazy in fact. I love eating your ass. I've told you so over and over. So, remind me again of your problem with it? You don't like it, it doesn't make you feel good?"

"No. I've told _you_ over and over. I _do_ like it. A lot. I just can't believe you like doing it. And I don't ever reciprocate. So it's kinda awkward. That's all. I don't know." The young man flopped back onto his back, placed an arm across his eyes.

He crawled up the reclined body. Gently removed the arm shielding its owner's suddenly shy face. Feather kissed the closed eyes. Forced open the pouting mouth with his, kissed the reluctant lips until they responded; until his searching, questioning tongue was answered with the wanton abandonment he had come to revere.

"You taste like me" the boy muttered, pulling his head back a little.

"Yeah. And I happen to _like_ the taste of you. Except of course when you've consumed an entire pepperoni pizza all by yourself. So can we just stop with the shame factor please? Because _I_ know you like it when I put my tongue up your ass and _you_ know I like doing it. And just because it doesn't do it for you to do it to me, doesn't mean I want to stop doing it to you." He paused. "Did you follow that? Because I'm confusing myself."

The boy laughed and kissed him hard. "Yeah, OK. I get it. I'll try to stop being such an asshole." They both laughed at that.

"Besides" he continued, tenderly outlining the pattern made by the moles on the younger man's face. "You do lots of things for me. That thing you do with your teeth on my dick for instance…."

He wasn't allowed to continue as the younger male wrapped strong arms around him and pulled sideways, rolling them further down the hill.

The teen landed on top. Pausing, he stooped to kiss the tip of the vampire's nose and then sat up, completely burying the impressively sized dick up his ass.

"Oh yeah. Now that's what I'm talkin' about. Your turn to give in to _my_ urges." The boy looked down at him expectantly.

Pulling a face, he used his best porn voice. "OK. Hmm. Let's see. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Come on. Ride my dick. Take it all in. Come on, big boy. Show me how it's done." He stopped. Returned to his normal tone. "How was that for urging you on to succumb to your urges?" He placed his hands behind his head, pandering, enjoying the eye rolling response.

"Not bad, I guess. Keep it up, old man." They laughed simultaneously at the unintended double-entendre. "The dirty talk, I mean. Keep up the 'bad boy' act. You know I love it when you talk dirty to me." The eyes watching him were bright, teasing.

The sight of the younger man lowering and raising himself, increasing his speed with each downward pass, head thrown back, uttering sounds that drowned out his own, was mesmerizing. The teen settled on a tempo that threatened to pull them both over the edge.

Suddenly, the boy stopped moving. Their eyes were locked once more and he felt a rush of emotion-desire, superimposed upon a burst of joy coupled with unbridled affection.

He grabbed the hands pushing down against his chest, held them tight, close to his still heart.

"Touch me," the boy demanded. "Now. I want to come. Please. I want you to make me come."

Growling, he reached for the thick, swollen cock glistening in front of him. It felt hot and heavy in his hand, the distended veins lending extra friction to his fingers. He encircled the engorged dick, began pulling slowly. The other male leaned forward, thrusting into his hand, continuing to rock forwards and backwards with fervor.

Breaking a rule, he applied a little vampire-speed to his forearm, resulting in a frantic moan ensuing from the younger man.

"Not fair" the boy panted, repeating an earlier comment. "So not fair. But oh so fucking amazing. Keep going. Oh shit, I'm going to come. Holy shit, oh my god. Damon. Damon." The young male shuddered, went still for a moment, and then shuddered again.

His abdomen and chest were covered in the gooey, sticky mess of the boy's orgasm. It felt great. Beyond great. He could feel his own climax quickly approaching.

He twisted, still deep inside the other male's body, and found himself once again on top. Unable to contain himself any longer, he pumped quickly, furiously into the willing body beneath him.

"Come on. Fuck me. Fuck me, Damon. Come on. Come for me."

"Now who's urging?" he managed to mutter into the neck of the mortal.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Just keep going, fast. Hard. I want to feel you in me. I need it. I need _you_. I love you."

He looked into Jeremy's eyes. Those soul filled eyes that let him know that his time on earth was worthwhile, that he had a purpose, a destiny.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he came. Poured himself into the one he loved, the one who made him happy, the one who gave of himself readily, the one person who could make him forget that he was undead forever.

Jeremy lay quietly in his arms for a time. Then, he rolled out from under and stood up. Reached out a hand. "Come on," he said, "I'm starting to get cold. And you're going to have to find our clothes, I think they're scattered all over this frigging hill and I can't see a bloody thing. Also, when we get back to the house, I'm going to have a hot shower, I'm covered in dirt and scratches. You'd be welcome to join me." He grinned suggestively, provocatively.

Leaning down, the young man pulled the vampire to his feet. Hugged him tightly. The two stood, wrapped in each other.

Once again, he felt a surge of love. With this boy he could almost believe he was human again. He marveled that his seeming-eternity spent on earth had led to this perfect moment: the two of them standing as one, naked in the night, completely at peace.

He could see all that Jeremy felt, the depth of the boy's caring, in those dark brown eyes. It meant everything; Jeremy's telling eyes gave him hope and promise for his future, _their_ future.

He only wished Jeremy could see all that he felt for _him_ in his eyes. But, knowing it wasn't so; he whispered his soul into the boy's ear.

Then, together, they stumbled up the darkened, steep hill and made their way home.


End file.
